Comic Relief
by Zexo87
Summary: Lincoln meets up with Renee for the first time in years, while out shopping for comics. When she invites him over to her place to read comics together, their reunion soon gets a lot more... intimate. Cover image by Sonson-Sensei.


One fine evening, a certain 22 year old man with white hair was browsing around his favorite comic book store looking for the newest issue of Ace Savvy. Lincoln had been having a rough week filling out tons of applications trying to find a job. He had heard back from two company's who were interested in an interview, but they were both low-paying grocery bagger jobs. At least it would be something to earn some extra cash while he kept pursuing his comic artist career. Still, the whole process was rather draining. Right now, all he wanted was to relax at home and read Ace's newest escapade.

Finally, he found it, sitting in a rack full of others just like it. He grabbed it and carried it over to the check-out counter where a girl stood who looked oddly familiar to him.

"Just this today, please," he said.

"You got it, dude," the girl replied as she rang him up. "Say, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Upon taking a closer look at her appearance, with her brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a red tie, freckles on her cheeks, the red and green Ace Savvy shirt and striped yellow mini-skirt, Lincoln realized where he had met her before.

"Yeah. I think we met in this very same store when we were kids. You kicked me in the groin over the only copy of that Deck The Halls comic," he recalled with a chuckle, which the girl returned.

"Oh yeah. That's right. I remember now. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. That was years ago. It's Renee, isn't it?"

"Yep. And your name's Lincoln, right?"

"That's right. It's good to see you again. How's it been going?"

Renee shrugged. "Eh, it's alright. I just finished up with college and just started working here until I can make it as a comic writer."

"That's cool," Lincoln responded. "I'm trying to start a career as a comic artist myself. You remember that contest where the winner got their comic published for real? That was my comic that won!"

"Seriously?!" Renee exclaimed excitedly. "Wait, wasn't that the one where The Crazy Tens first appeared?" Lincoln nodded and she gave a long gasp. "OH MY GOD! I love that issue! I've actually cosplayed as The Eleven of Hearts a couple of times. She is my absolute favorite!"

"Thanks. She was based on my sister Leni."

"That's so cool! I can't believe I never realized you wrote that before! I mean, I know they gave you credit as the original writer, but I didn't realize that you were THAT Lincoln Loud!"

"Well, how many other Lincoln Louds do you know?"

"Well, I mean, to be fair, you never really told me your last name when we met before."

"Good point."

"But that's so cool that you wrote one of my favorite Ace Savvy comics of all time."

"Thanks. I'd be happy to sign it for you if you want."

"That'd be awesome!"

Just then, Lincoln got an idea. He summoned up his courage and asked Renee "Say, have you read this new issue yet?"

"Not yet," she replied, "but I've heard it's really good."

"Great, because…. well…" Lincoln started tripping over his words as he struggled to get them out. "I-I was just thinking… would you… maybe wanna… read it together? With me?"

Renee thought for a moment before she answered. "Hmmm. Sure. I'd love to. I'm actually about to close up here in a few minutes. If you hang tight for a little bit, we can head down to my place together."

"Okay! Sounds great!" The white-haired guy exclaimed, sounding a little more enthusiastic than he meant to. It had been a long time since he'd been on a real date. His sisters had offered to set him up with their friends from time to time, but after the insanity that was the Sadie Hawkins Dance, he was still adamant to let them do that again. Lincoln spent the next few minutes quietly perusing the shelves waiting for Renee's shift to end. After about four minutes, she rang up one of the new comics for herself, collected her things, lead Lincoln out the door and locked up. The two of them then proceeded towards Renee's house.

* * *

Lincoln and Renee sat side by side on a couch, each trying to read their own comic, but with very little progress. Twenty minutes had passed and Lincoln hadn't even made it past the second page. He was too busy struggling to get comfortable to pay any attention to what he was reading. Looking up, he noticed that Renee seemed to be having the same problem. She kept squirming around in her seat, readjusting the positions of her legs and arms and grunting irritably.

"Are you having trouble getting comfortable, too," Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. I know this might sound weird, but, to tell you the truth, I'm usually only comfy reading comics in my underwear."

The Loud guy blushed when he heard that. "Really? I thought I was the only one who did that. Guess that's another thing we have in common."

Renee threw her arms up in exasperated disbelief. "Okay. So the only way we're gonna get to enjoy these comics is if we're both half-naked. What are we gonna do?"

Lincoln was careful not to say what was really on his mind, so he floated another suggestion. "Well, we could go into separate rooms."

"No. I invited you here and that would be rude to make you do that." A couple more seconds passed and she sighed. "Look, just focus on your own comic and don't look at me, alright?"

Lincoln blushed even harder than before. "Um-uh… y-y-yeah! S-Sure, no problem!" The two of them faced away from each other and began to undress. However, while Lincoln was pulling off his shirt, Renee couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his arm and chest muscles and honestly, she liked what she saw. She quickly turned away again, though. Once they were each wearing nothing but their underwear, they went back to reading their own comics. Now that they were much more comfortable, they were able to fully enjoy the story.

As Lincoln read on, he found his mind drifting back towards Renee and he couldn't help feeling anxious. This was the first time in ages that he'd spent any real time with a girl that he wasn't related to and he couldn't do a thing about it. There was a stunning, super hot, half-naked woman who loved comics as much as he did, sitting right next to him… and he wasn't even allowed to look at her! Pretty soon, he couldn't take the tension anymore, so he braved a quick careful glance in her direction as subtly as he could manage. His eyes were drawn to her breasts. Large, perky, covered in freckles and supported by her white bra. He quickly looked away and crossed his legs to hide his growing erection. Luckily for him, Renee hadn't noticed.

But Lincoln wasn't the only one thinking about the person sitting next to them. Renee decided to take a little peek herself at the man beside her. He wasn't super buff by any means, but he had just enough muscle on him for her to consider him attractive. She imagined it must come from having to survive in a big family his whole life. Before he could catch her, she returned her attention to her comic book, a slight blush lighting up her cheeks.

The two underwear-clad comic fans each continued to read their own comics in silence, only occasionally thinking back to one another and feeling their own hormonal heat wash over them. Finally, after about forty minutes, they each managed to finish the story at about the same time. They set their comics down, but still avoided looking at each other.

"You finished?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. All done," Renee answered.

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Sure was. I loved the part where One-Eyed Jack blew up Tres Mal's entire base all by himself and still got Ace out of there in one piece."

"Yeah. That was so awesome."

There was a long silence before Lincoln spoke up again. "So, what do you wanna do now, Renee?" Before she answered, Renee took a long exhale. She'd been thinking hard about her next move the whole time and decided that now was as good a time as any to make it.

"Well… if you're up for it… I was thinking we could maybe…. take this into the bedroom?"

The young white-haired man was so shocked, he nearly fell off of the couch. He just had to turn around to look her in the eye. "Wait. Are you serious?! You mean you really wanna…" He paused and she nodded with a soft grin on her face. "With me?!" he added.

"Sure. Why not? I mean, we're both here and… well, we're already have naked anyway and, honestly,…. I really do like you, Lincoln."

Lincoln was at a loss for words. He had never had been with a girl before, but if this exceedingly gorgeous and fun woman was to be his first, he was much more than willing to agree. "Oh, but… but I don't have any condoms or anything," he forced himself to admit.

"Don't worry. I have a box full in my room. OH! But not because I have a lot of sex! Actually I've… never been with a boy before. I just like to be prepared just in case," she confessed.

"Great!" Lincoln blurted out. "I-I mean, that's okay. It'd be my first time, too."

"Well, I don't wanna pressure you if you're not comfortable."

"No, no! Don't worry. I am totally comfortable. I'm fully onboard. Let's do this. Let's get it on!"

Renee giggled at his mock enthusiasm. "Okay. Take it easy, hot shot." She turned and walked into her bedroom while Lincoln just stood there. "You coming or what?" she asked playfully.

"Oh yeah. I'm coming."

Lincoln followed Renee into her bedroom, which had a couple of Ace Savvy posters hanging on the walls along with a ceramic figurine on the nightstand. His heart pounded out of his chest as Renee pulled a condom out of a box from under her bed and handed it to him. "Wow. I… I can't believe this is really happening," he said.

"I know. I'm kinda nervous, too," Renee agreed, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "But I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks. Uh… you too."

Lincoln chuckled awkwardly before heading into the bathroom next door to slip the condom on. When he returned, Renee was lying on the bed facing towards him, supporting her head on her left hand with her right hand on her hip, giving him a seductive face. He approached the bed and she began slowly taking off what was left of her clothes. They climbed under the sheets together and started cuddling and kissing each other, which soon turned into something much more complicated. They may have been making it up the whole time as they went along, but they still greatly enjoyed the feeling of being with each other.

When it was over, they felt a sense of joy that neither of them had ever felt before. "That felt amazing," Lincoln stated. "All these years, I knew I was missing out, but I never thought sex could be that great."

"I know," Renee agreed. "It was everything I ever dreamed it would be." She gave Lincoln a playful look. "Maybe next time, I'll wear my sexiest cosplay."

"That'd be great." Then it really hit him. "Wait. Next time?"

"Of course. You still owe me an autograph after all. How does same time tomorrow night sound?"

"Sounds perfect!" he said overjoyed. "What's that costume of yours anyway?"

"The Eleven of Hearts."

Lincoln suddenly felt a big flush of embarrassment at the thought of a sexy costume based on a character inspired by one of his sisters.


End file.
